


Adam & Eve: Origin Mars AU

by Write_Your_Rose



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Your_Rose/pseuds/Write_Your_Rose
Summary: What if all the issues we had now, climate change, the Earth becoming uninhabitable, all happened thousands of years before on Mars? Wife and husband Adonai-ra and Morningstar-ra say goodbye to their uninfected daughter Eve, as the planet seeks to poison all life.





	Adam & Eve: Origin Mars AU

**Author's Note:**

> One shot: Drunkenly inspired by tumblr post by "just-shower-thoughts"  
> "What if Mars has water on it because we used to live ther and fucked up the climate so badly that we had to send an escape pod to earth with only Adam and Eve in it?"

The only had a few hours to say goodbye to their daughter. She watched from behind the cracked stone door. It was the only material capable of surviving the poisonous air for longer than a week. Behind it, Eve sat resolute at the table, the vile tasting vile of Memory Wipe bubbling before her. She sat straighter, sucking her cheeks in a little, as if that made her look older than her 15 years.

“We’re doing the right thing, Adonai,” her husband Morningstar whispered. Not for secrecy, but for the lack of strength in his lungs. He kept his mouth closed as a small cough tried to escape. “We protected her for this very reason.”

“Like a heifer to breed. She is one of a hundred,” Adonai hissed back. Her fingers dug into her arms, the sting keeping her voice lowered. “And Adam is one of two happy pieces of bullshit.”

A man in the corner cleared his throat. From the shadows, the judge Methuselah, the man who cleared the whole operation to the planet’s surviving government, stepped forward with his wrinkled eyes cast low. “Unfortunately, or fortunately from what you are implying, Eve and Adam are the only surviving candidates, Adonai-ra,” he said.

Adonai’s nails sunk deeper into her arms. “They will be alone? Damned to incestuous reproduction on an unpredictable planet?”

Methuselah sunk his chin deeper into his chest, mumbling something about their own planet.

Morningstar spoke before her, “We tamed this planet, judge, before we whipped it into bloody rebellion,” he growled. “And we cannot expect our children to continue our species when their only path is to genetic self-implosion!”

“We planned for this particular worst-case scenario, Morningstar-ra.” General Ragnarok appeared as the decaying alloy doors pulled back together. His eyes pale as his artificially white teeth signified his poisoned death. “The ships were loaded with genetic alteration equipment as soon as the symptoms appeared in Lilith.”

At the mention of her dead god-daughter, Adonai suppressed the tears pricking her eyes. She turned back to her daughter, whose normal slouch had returned, accompanied by a shiver in the drafty room. “If we don’t go now, we will never have the courage again,” Morningstar said hoarsely. Adonai glanced at her husband, out of habit. Ever since his infection, his access to his daughter was severely restricted. Before he was even diagnosed, he fled to the slums to keep Adonai and Eve from infection. Adonai reminded him constantly of her gratitude but always kept him and Eve separated by a veil of some sort. Eventually Adonai herself had to step behind the veil, in case she was a carrier of the airborne death.

And now, just as she was about to leave the poisoned planet forever, Adonai and Morningstar were to sit recklessly uncovered before their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk, but will gladly finish if enough people like this!


End file.
